Ben Drowned Part: 3
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is part: 3 of the "Ben Drowned" series. Please read the first two, so that you won't be confused! This is when Ben has kidnapped Link, and Malon, Ruto, and Saria go on a search to save him. Will they be able to find and rescue Link? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Part: 4's coming up soon! This is rated: T, by the way.


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hello again! This part: 3 should be the last one of this series. I didn't expect to start part: 3 for awhile... But I know what I want to do now. Read part: 1 and part: 2 please! Thank you! Well, if you don't, you'll be mighty confused! Lol! Anyway, please positively review! Thank you! By the way, I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**, **_**Ben Drowned**_**, or characters! This is a one shot and it may switch PoV's. Well, let's go!**

**Ben**

**Drowned**

**Part: 3**

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up, but I can't see anything. I feel something over my eyes. I try to take it off. Surprisingly, my hands are free. "Don't. Touch. The. Tape!" I hear. I recognize that voice. That's Ben's voice! I'm so scared I jump a little and slide back, but I back into a wall.

I hear Ben coming toward me. I'm scared what he's going to do to me since I touched the tape around my eyes. I try to say, "I'm sorry..." but I barely can because I didn't notice the handkerchief tied around my mouth. I keep saying, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." but I don't think it's doing anything...

Ben's finally up to me. I feel that he's closer to me, like he's kneeling down in front of me. "You have no idea how pathetic you look right now." Ben grabs both of my arms. I try to hit him, but I can't. I notice that my arms are tied. "You can't hit me. You can't even hurt me. Especially in the state you're in. Should I tie your hands together? Nah. I want to see how obedient you are. I'll leave them the way they are. I want to see if you touch the tape or the handkerchief, or the rope. If you do, you'll be sorry... Very sorry... Now, you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" I feel him place his hand on my cheek. I'm scared. Very scared. I won't touch the tape or the handkerchief, or the rope. "Do you understand? Oh, and don't touch the chain either." There's a chain too? I nod my head. "Good." He sounds so evil. Ben lets go of me and I hear him get up and leave. "I'll be watching you." he says to me.

I ever so badly want to take off the tape, the handkerchief, the rope, and the chain, but I don't want Ben hurting me... I feel rope around my wrists. I'm guessing that the rope tied around my wrists is attached to the wall. I feel something attached to the back of my belt. I'm guessing that's the chain Ben was talking about. I take it that's also attached to the wall. I don't dare touch the tape, the handkerchief, the rope, or the chain. I can't let Ben hurt me... I can't believe this... I have the Triforce of Courage and I'm scared of Ben... I'm actually deathly scared of Ben... Scared of my own twin... I know what he's capable of... Plus, there's more that he can do to me... I have to stay obedient. I can't do anything that will piss off Ben... I lean my head up against the wall. I want to sleep, but I'm too scared to. Malon, Ruto, Saria... please hurry...

**Saria's PoV:**

We're wandering around a field in this land called "Termina". I guess it'd be called "Termina Field". But that doesn't matter... What matters is saving Link... We have no idea where he is... We don't know Termina! He could be somewhere simple, and we don't know! Well, Ruto, Malon, and I are trying our best to find Link before it's too late. We're not giving up, though! We're NOT giving up! Wait... I have an idea! I brought my Fairy Ocarina with me! I can contact Link with it! We talk to each other in our heads, when we contact each other. During his adventures in Hyrule, we'd always talk to each other. I play my song, _Saria's Song_, with it, and, what I hear, makes me want to bawl...

"_Saria?... Saria, is that you?..."_

"_Yes, Link... it's me... Are you all right?"_

"_I'm scared, Saria... I have to obey Ben, or else he'll hurt me! I'm not really tied up. I can still move my arms, but they are tied. I have a chain attached to me. I have tape over my eyes and a handkerchief around my mouth! If I touch any of them, Saria... I'll get hurt! Ben's going to hurt me! Saria, I'm scared! I have to obey him, or else I'll get hurt!"_

"_I know, Link. Just stay brave. You're the Hero of Time! You can get through this! Stay brave, OK? Stay strong! Link, do you know where you are?"_

"_No... I have no idea... But I know I'm in a room. The floor feels like it's made out of rock. So does the wall. There are some leaves on the floor, too... That's all I got..."_

"_That's alright, Link. That's help. We're coming for you, OK? Stay brave! He CANNOT break you! Understand?"_

"_I will... Saria... Saria! Help me! Help..."_

"Link?! Link?!" The connection's broken... Oh no... What have I done? I just caused Ben to hurt Link! Oh Goddesses, what did I do?!

I have tears in my eyes, when I say, "Malon, Ruto, we have to hurry! Contacting Link made Ben hurt him! We have to hurry and find him!"

"Did he tell you where he is? Does he know, Saria?" Ruto asks.

"No, he didn't. He said that he has tape over his eyes, a handkerchief over his mouth, a chain attached to him, and his wrists are tied, but he can still move them. He said that if he tries to touch them, Ben will hurt him. He's scared. I told him to stay strong because he's the Hero of Time. He also said that he knows he's in a room and that the wall and floor are made out of rock, and there are some leaves on the floor. That's all he knows."

"How will that help us?" Malon asks.

"It's best to know what kind of environment he's in so that it's easier to find him."

"I'm scared..." Ruto says.

I say, "I know, Ruto... I know... But the sooner we find him, the better! So, why are we just standing around for?! Let's go save Link!"

**Link's PoV:**

"_That's alright, Link. That's help. We're coming for you, OK? Stay brave! He CANNOT break you! Understand?"_

"_I will... Saria... Saria! Help me! Help..." _The connection's broken because Ben's walking up to me, and he doesn't sound too happy...

"What do you think you're doing?!" he asks, sharply. I can't really answer him because of the handkerchief over my mouth.

I try to answer, "Nothing... Nothing..." I barely can, though, with the handkerchief on my mouth. I know that Ben's going to hurt me now...

"Speak up, boy! I can't hear you!"

I keep trying to say, "Nothing... Nothing..." I still barely can, though... I slide back up against the wall, so that I'm right up against it. Ben's going to hurt me... I know it...

"You were talking to that Saria, weren't you?!"

"No! No!" I try to say, while shaking my head "no".

"You were! I know you were! Don't lie to me, Link! You'll pay for what you've done! What you've done, plus lying to me!" He angrily walks up to me and grabs me by my neck! He lifts me up and slams me against the wall! "You think you can just lie to me?!" He tosses me onto the floor! I'm stronger than him. I can't let him break me! "You think I'm that stupid?!" I want to take off the tape and the other stuff, so that I can fight him, but that might make things worse for me... Ben kicks me in the stomach. I moan, but that's it. I can't give him the satisfaction that he's looking for. He kicks me again and again, in my stomach, in my side, in my legs... By now, I'm laying on my side, and Ben grabs me by my foot and drags me across the floor. He stops and flips me over, so that I'm laying on my back. He grabs me by the front collar of my tunic and slams me against the wall again. He punches me in the face, over and over. I don't dare yell out. I can't give him the satisfaction... And he knees me in the groin... This time, I do scream. I don't moan, I scream. I slump to the floor, holding my business in pain. "Ha ha ha! I knew I could make you scream!" That's it! I can't let him win! I try to take off the tape, but Ben kicks my hands. "Don't. Touch. The. Tape!"

"Why don't you make me, Ben?!" I try to shout, but barely can.

"What?! I can't hear you! Speak up, stupid! Speak up!" I try to take off the handkerchief on my mouth, but Ben kicks my hands again. "Don't. Touch. The. Handkerchief!" He kicks me in the groin. I scream again. I can't believe this! I'm the Hero of Time and I've been kidnapped by my own twin! Unbelievable! Yes, a knee and a kick in the groin hurts, but I can't give him the satisfaction anymore... "You think you're so tough?! Well, I got news for you: you aren't! You have no idea how pathetic you look right now! You have no idea how pathetic you _actually are_!" He kicks me in the stomach again. I groan because I can't give him the satisfaction he wants of me screaming. "It's shameful, you know? The Hero of Time, Link, kidnapped by his own twin! That's a laugh! I know that you possess the Triforce of Courage! So, I'll scare you to the point where it seems like you possess the Triforce of Wimpiness! Don't try to act strong because you're not! Don't try to back-talk me because you can't with a handkerchief over your mouth! Don't try to take off the handkerchief, the tape, the rope, or the chain, because I'll beat you senseless!" Ben kicks me in the stomach again. I give him no satisfaction. "You'll not talk to Saria!" He kicks me in the stomach again. No satisfaction I give him. "You'll do what I say!" Another kick in the stomach. No satisfaction I give him. "Be prepared to get beaten, even if you follow my rules." Another kick in the stomach. OK, now it's starting to hurt, a lot, but I can't give him the satisfaction he wants! "No one's going to save you! You're staying here, with me, forever!" Kick in the stomach. No satisfaction. "You obey me because I'm your boss!" Kick in the stomach. No satisfaction. "No one cares for you! No one loves you and you're never leaving here!" Kick in the stomach. No satisfaction. "Malon, Saria, and Ruto are NOT coming for you! Understand?!" I don't do anything. "I said, understand?!" I nod. "Good. If and when I take that handkerchief off your mouth, you WILL call me "Master", understand?" I nod. "Good." I'm scared. Very scared. But I can't let Ben know that. Ben kneels down beside me and roughly grabs my hair. He hangs on to it, when he says, "By the way, don't think that I don't know that you're scared. I can read your thoughts, I can see your dreams. I know everything about you. So don't plan an escape because it won't work! I'll make you show that you're scared of me! I know you're scared of me! I'll make you not hide it anymore! You WILL get beaten again! I'll have you begging for mercy! I'll scare until you until you flinch when you hear my name, Ben! Ha ha ha ha! Ben. Ben. Ben. BEN!" I jump when he shouts that. "Ha ha ha! See? We're making progress already! Your life is going to be a living HELL! I'll make sure that you're always scared of me, in your thoughts, in your dreams, always. You can never get away from me. I'll always know where you are. I'll find you. Always. And, when I do, I'll get you. I'll get you good." Ben finally lets go of my hair. He stands up. I hear him leave. "See you later. Ha ha ha!"

Oh Goddesses... Oh Goddesses... I'm scared... No. Ben knows what I'm thinking! I CANNOT let him break me... Ever! I'm stronger than him! I can beat him! I can't give him any satisfaction. Saria, Malon, and Ruto will be here soon! They WILL! 

**Saria's PoV:**

We enter Clock Town again and we still don't see any inhabitants. "OK, girls, we need to find a map! We have no idea where any place is! We have to find a map! To save Link!" I say, determinately.

"Maybe there's a map hanging up somewhere around town." Ruto says.

"Alright! Let's get looking then!" I am determined to find Link! Ben WILL NOT win this!

We stroll around Clock Town, searching for a map. Right now, I'm pretty sure of it, we're in West Clock Town. We decide to head into the Post Office because if there's going to be a map anywhere, it'll be there. The Postman will need to know his route. So, there has to be a map in there! There has to be!

We enter the Post Office and we see a map on the wall right away. As quickly as we can, we head over to the map. "So, we're here," I say, pointing to the centre of the map, which is labelled "Clock Town". "And we need to head to one of these other places." I say, as I point to the South, West, North, East, and Southwest.

"They're labelled: Southern Swamp, Great Bay, Snowhead Mountain, Ikana Canyon, and Romani Ranch." Ruto says.

"Hey! Romani's apparently my twin! Wow... She works at a ranch, too? How strange..." Malon says, excitedly.

"I wonder what my counterpart does..." Ruto asks.

"Girls, that's not important right now! What's important is saving Link! Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Saria..." Malon and Ruto say in unison.

"Good. We'll head to the swamp first. Hopefully, Link's there..."

We leave the Post Office and head to South Clock Town, so that we'll be real close to the Southern Swamp. Hopefully, Link's there and we get there in time...

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up when I hear somebody walking toward me at a brisk pace. I'm kicked in the stomach and Ben shouts "wake up" at me. I move my head around, to prove that I'm awake. I didn't touch the tape or anything... Well, Ben _did _say for me to be prepared to get beaten, even if I follow his rules. So, I guess he's going to beat me now. I can't show weakness to him! I can't! Ben grabs me by the front collar of my tunic and slams me against the wall again. "I can sense the fear in you, boy! I can tell you're scared of me! It's _impossible_ to hide it!"

"I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!" I try to shout, but, of course, a stupid handkerchief is preventing me from speaking clearly... I can't show weakness! I can't!

"Hmm? What's that? What did you say, hm?" I don't say anything. This might be a rhetorical question... "Answer me!"

OK, it's not... I try to repeat myself, by saying what I said a minute ago, "I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!" I can't do it, though! I tried!

"Sorry, boy! I can't hear you! Ha ha ha!" Ben punches me in the side of the head, which makes me fall to the floor. I don't dare cry out in pain! I can't give Ben the satisfaction he's looking for! "This is gonna hurt, boy!" Suddenly, I feel like I'm being set on fire! It feels like I'm on the Clock Tower again, when all this craziness started! I know, right now, that I'm not actually on fire, but it sure feels like it! I try to hold back the scream that wants to burst from my throat, but I can't... I give him satisfaction... I can't let that happen again... I can't! Now it feels like I'm being electrocuted! I think, this time, I'm actually being electrocuted! I will not scream... I will not scream... I will not... I can't help it... A scream bursts from my throat... I'm terrible at not giving him satisfaction! All this pain is burning and stinging throughout my entire body! I think I even feel it in my bones! "That's good! Keep screaming!" All of a sudden, I feel like I'm drowning! Again! I can't breathe! It feels like water's filling my lungs! I want to scream out, but I can't! I think I'm... I think I'm... dying... Wait, I don't feel like I'm drowning anymore! Ben grabs me by my neck and slams me against the wall again. He's holding my neck tight! I can't breathe! I try to make him pull down his hands from my neck, but I can't... He's just too strong for me... I'm starting to panic... I whimper and struggle, but Ben only tightens his grip... I try clawing at his hands, but he doesn't seem to be effected by it... I begin to cry... No... I'm giving him satisfaction... Even with this tape around my eyes, he knows that I'm crying... "I knew that I could make you cry... I just made the "Hero of Time" cry! Ha ha ha! This is great!" He loosens his grip on my neck, but he doesn't let go... Instead, he grabs my hair with his other hand and pulls it. I grab on to it, too. I don't want him tearing it out! "Let go!" he shouts. I refuse to let go. "I said, let go!" He grabs my hands and makes me grab my own neck! Then, he puts his one hand over my hands. He grabs my hair again and pulls it. I hope he doesn't tear it out! "Now, we need to go over some more rules: You will not! I repeat, you WILL NOT defend yourself while I'm beating you! And, if you do, you'll have more pain! Plus, I might just tear out some of this lovely golden blonde hair of yours. But, right now, I'm being nice..." Ben makes my hands tighten around my neck. "Second, you WILL NOT not scream! You have to scream or that's going to make more pain for you!" Grip tightens. "Third, YOU WILL cry! I'll make you cry, and that's an order!" Grip tightens a little more. "You WILL think that you won't get out of here! You WILL think that Malon, Saria, and Ruto aren't coming for you! It'll give you nightmares!" Grip tightens a little more. OK, now I'm panicking... I can barely breathe... "LASTLY," Thank goodness. "you WILL get fed when I feed you! You WILL eat what I give you! Even if it's just a crumb of mouldy bread! And, if you don't, not only will you starve for two days, but I'll beat you! You WILL drink what I give you! Even if it's toilet water! And, like I said before, if you don't, not only will you starve of thirst, but I'll beat you! You'll go to the bathroom here, in your clothes! AND when I tell you to! AND you WILL sleep when I tell you to and WAKE UP when I tell you to! So, the next time I come in here, I better not find you sleeping! Or else, you'll get it! You'll get it good! Do you understand MY rules?" I nod. "Good." Ben drops me onto the floor. I'm trying to gasp for air, but I can barely get it... "I'll feed you tomorrow and give you something to drink tomorrow. You may go to the bathroom in two hours and sleep in three hours. If I catch you sleeping or going to the bathroom when you're not supposed to be, you're going to get it good... Understand?" I nod. I start to cry. "Aww. Now the "Hero of Time" is crying... Aww... Isn't that just sweet? No, that's just pathetic! Ha ha! Well, I'll see you, in a few minutes, actually... Ha ha ha!" And Ben leaves the room...

_**A Few Minutes Later... **_

Ben enters the room again. I'm scared what he's going to do... I sense that he's knelt down in front of me. He grabs on to my hair and pulls it to make me sit up, because I'm laying down still. He grabs on to my arms and holds them with his hand. I struggle to break free, but Ben only tightens his grip on me and shouts, "Stop struggling, moron!" He holds my wrists and starts to cut my nails! Why is he doing that?! "I know you're wondering why I'm cutting your nails. I'm cutting them because, one, I can't let you take off the tape, the handkerchief, the rope, or the chain with ease, because I know you're thinking about taking them off. And, two, you will not claw me again! Plus, it's fun to cut your nails!" I have no idea why, but I starting bawling my eyes out. "Ohh... So now me cutting your nails is making you cry? Unbelievable... The so-called "Hero of Time" is afraid of getting his nails cut... Aww... How sweet."

Ben continues to cut my nails for a few more minutes. When he's finished, they sting. I think they're even bleeding, too. I sense that he's now standing up. I have my head bowed. I try to ask, "Why are you doing this?..." Seriously, why?

"I can't understand you, my twin. So, there's no point in talking." I sense that Ben's walking away now. "I'll be back in a little while, you little shit." Then, he leaves. I still have my head bowed. It's only been a little while and I'm sick of this already! I can't think that Malon, Ruto, and Saria will save me, because, if I do, then Ben might beat me. It's one of his rules for me to think that I won't be rescued...

I remember having to save the three girls, who are trying to rescue me. I had to save Ruto from Lord Jabu-Jabu. I had to save Saria from the Forest Temple. And I had to save Malon from Ingo at Lon Lon Ranch... Now I'm the one who needs to be rescued... I'm the one who's in trouble... I'm the damsel in distress... It's no use thinking that I'm going to be saved, when I won't be... I won't be...

**Ruto's PoV:**

We're almost to the swamp. I read a sign that says "Southern Swamp" with an arrow that points to our left. So, we continue on that way. "I sure hope that this is the real way to the Southern Swamp. I hope Ben didn't do anything..." I say, worriedly.

"I'm shocked that he hasn't changed anything," Malon says. "Maybe he wants us to find Link. Maybe he's planning something..."

"Maybe." Saria says.

We're in the swamp. Surprisingly, it's a beautiful place. It's very colourful with a waterfall. There's also a little place that a ladder leads up to. Well, if Clock Town's free of inhabitants, then Southern Swamp will surely not have any inhabitants. "If Clock Town doesn't have any inhabitants, then, surely, Southern Swamp wouldn't. Let's go check anyway." I say. We head up the ladder to the small place. We open the door and go in. We look around and there's nobody. Not a single person. "Well, nobody's here, so let's go!" We leave the tiny place and head back down the ladder. Once we're on the ground, we head to our right. We walk on the edge of the water, but it's getting too deep for us, so we'll have to swim, which is OK with me, because I'm a Zora.

I swim at a brisk pace, with Saria and Malon hanging on to me. We see two openings. One has a sign that says "Woods of Mystery". The other opening has a sign that says "Old Hags' Potion Shop". So, we decide to head to the opening that leads to the Old Hags' Potion Shop.

We make it to the other side of the swamp, with me swimming and Saria and Malon hanging on to me. There's another small place. If there were no inhabitants in the last small place, then, surely, there wouldn't be any inhabitants in this small place. But I decide that we should go inside and look anyway. "Come on, girls! Let's look in that small place for somebody!"

"But, Ruto, there are no inhabitants in Clock Town, no inhabitants in that last small place... So, surely, there wouldn't be anybody in there! I don't think there's anybody in all of Termina!" Malon states.

"That's true, Malon, but we're looking for Link. I do have a feeling that he's in this swamp. So, let's look anyway, please?"

"Alright, Ruto. We'll look in there." says Saria.

We head to the little place and head up the ladder. We look all around inside, but there's nobody in sight. "Told ya! Let's go!" Malon says, rudely.

"I just thought we'd look, Malon." I say. We head back down the ladder. I swim, with the other two girls hanging on to me. We make it to another part of the swamp. This time, there are no buildings. I do see another opening. So, I head there with the girls. Once we're on the other side of the opening, I see a huge colourful place. We get out of the water and I head over to the sign. It says "Deku Palace". "Girls, this is a Deku Palace! This place seems so empty. I don't think there are any Deku here."

"We'll go look, just in case!" Malon says, excitedly.

"Oh, now you want to look? Before, it was "well, there were no inhabitants in Clock Town, so there are no inhabitants here", but, now, you want to look?!"

"It doesn't hurt to look, Ruto."

"Alright. Let's go." We head into the Deku Palace. We search around the entire palace, but we see no one.

"Well, that was a waste of time..." I say.

"And the other times weren't?" Malon asks, sarcastically. All I do is sigh and roll my eyes. We head out of the palace and I see an opening off-ground.

"Come on, girls! I see an opening!" We climb up to the ledge. There's a sign that says "Woodfall". "Hey, apparently, this is the way to a place called "Woodfall"! Maybe Link's there! Come on!" We head through the opening to Woodfall. Hopefully, Link is in Woodfall...

**Ben's PoV:**

I walk into the room, where my disobedient twin is being kept. I walk briskly up to him. I know that he's sleeping. I know everything that he does. He's not supposed to be sleeping! He has another two hours before he can sleep! He knows that disobeying me will cause him to get hurt!

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up when I'm kicked in the stomach. "Wake up!" Ben shouts at me. He grabs me by my neck again and holds me up. "You're not supposed to be sleeping, stupid!" Ben says, evilly. "You're going to have to pay!" He throws me onto the floor. He starts kicking me in the side, but I can't let it bother me. "Scream, you idiot! Scream!" No. "Come on now! Scream!" I won't. Instead, I pull the rope off my wrists. It was hard, with my short nails, but I did it quickly enough. "You fucking idiot! You're disobeying me!" I grab onto Ben's foot. I will not let him beat me anymore! "What are you doing, dumbass?! Let go!" No! I manage to push him to the floor by his foot. Wow... I never thought I'd be able to do that... I get up from the floor as fast as I can and do a blind sprint, but I forgot that the chain is still attached to me... So, the chain stops me in my tracks and I slip and fall forward, letting out a yell. I sense that Ben's pretty much behind me, so, as quickly as I can, I reach around and try to unhook the chain, but Ben got to me before I could.

He places his foot on my back, with force, which makes me yell in pain. I reach around and grab onto his foot, with both hands. I manage to shove him back onto the floor. He's making this too easy for me... Even with my very short nails, I manage to unhook the chain from my belt. With expert speed, I'm off the floor and running for my life. Mind you, I can't see anything, but I still keep on running...

I'm grabbed by the shoulder and shoved up against the wall. Ben turns me around and hangs onto my shoulders. I'm struggling to break free, but Ben's grip only gets tighter. "This is going to be the worst beating of your life!" he shouts at me. I manage to get my hands up to my face and slide the tape above my eyes. There has to be layers of tape... It's very difficult with my short nails, but I manage to do it. When I manage to get the tape above my eyes, just enough so that I can see, I see Ben's cold eyes staring into my bright blue eyes. Him looking at me is scaring me. "Well, I guess it's too late to put that back around your eyes. You might as well pull down that handkerchief, too..." Finally, I'm able to pull it down from my mouth. Of course, it's hard with my short nails.

"Why did you allow me to pull the tape up? And why did you tell me that I can pull down the handkerchief?" Finally, I'm able to speak clearly.

"Well, I'm letting you go." I'm shocked. I widen my eyes in disbelief.

"What?" Tears start to form in my eyes.

"I'm letting you go. You see, there's no point in keeping you. So, go. Go!" He lets go of me and I'm going! I run out of the room, only to find it dark like the room I was being kept in. What is this place? I see a ladder that's in front of me. So, I go down it. I run across the room. I'm almost to the other side, where there's another ladder, when I'm grabbed by the shoulder. I'm then shoved up against the wall.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" I shout. But Ben places his hand over my mouth.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you go? Are you _that_ stupid? Do you even know who I am? I'm not just gonna let my prisoner go! Well, since you already know your surroundings, we might just have to change locations. But, first, I need to show you to your little girl friends... They're almost here... I let them come. The next time, I won't let them come. They'll have to fight to get you back! So, I'll show you to the girls and then we'll go from there, OK?" I don't do anything. "OK?!" I nod. "Good." I'm trying to push him away from me, but, this time, he's not letting me get away. "Let's go." he says, coldly.

He takes his hand off my mouth and try to shout "help" again, but Ben places his hand over my mouth again.

"Shut. Up." he says in almost a whisper. He pulls the handkerchief over my mouth again, the same time he takes his hand off my mouth. He makes sure the handkerchief's in my mouth securely, just like it's always been before I took it out. He then starts petting my golden blonde bangs. With an evil smile, he says, "Where we're going next, no one's gonna find you." Then, for reasons I hope to never comprehend, he kisses me on the forehead. I'm not going to get raped, am I? "No, Link, you won't be raped. I'm just so glad to have you. You're my treasure." That's a relief that I won't be raped, but... treasure? Beating me, electrocuting me, and saying that I can't poop are not ways to treat treasure... "I know, Link. I know. But, you know what, since you're MY treasure, I'll do what ever I want with you." Oh boy... "Link, you don't know how much I know about you. You don't know that I know everything about you." OK, why are we talking about this? "We're talking about this to pass time! The girls will be here soon! Anyway, I know that you lived in the Kokiri Forest. When you were living in the forest, you were bullied by Mido, a boy that I like because he always beat you. He bullied you because he was jealous of your relationship with Saria and because you didn't have a fairy. Your very best friend is Saria. You're not really a Kokiri, you're really a Hylian. Your Mother brought you to the Kokiri Forest when you were a baby, to save you from the Hyrulean Civil War. She died later that day. And, most of all, you're the Hero of Time. You accidentally came here because you got ambushed by the Skull Kid and his two fairies, Tatl and Tael, while searching for your fairy, Navi. They stole your horse and ocarina from you. You were cursed into a Deku Scrub. And, of course, when you turned back time and got turned back to normal, you entered Clock Town again, and this all started." Ben had an evil grin on his face. "I just summarized your life for you. I also know your personality. You're a very sweet and kind person, but also sensitive and shy. You don't like being beaten and you especially don't like being called mean names. Everyone can count on you for help because you're a very helpful person and will do it. You don't like when people are mean to each other or get hurt, and you'll do anything to help. Once upon a time, you were brave, but I'm starting to scare that out of you. I know that you love to read and play games with the other Kokiri. But, mostly, you love to hang out with your best friend, Saria. Oh, do you also want me to name off your strengths and weaknesses?" Not really. "Well, too bad! I'm going to! Your only strengths that you have are fighting with a sword, shooting a bow and arrow and a slingshot, playing the ocarina, horseback riding, and helping others because you're so nice. And pretty much all the things you did during your hero's duties. It doesn't matter the issue, you're "courageous" and will do it. Your weaknesses... Oh boy... You have so many weaknesses... ReDeads, nightmares, thunderstorms, spiders, lack of sleep... I know you love to sleep... What else... Umm... Mido, Ganondorf, and Majora." I look at Ben funny, when he says "Majora". "Majora would have been one. I know that you were afraid of Ganondorf. I know that you would have been afraid of Majora, too. But you stood up to most of these things. I can use your weaknesses AND your strengths against you in the future! Oh, and your other weakness is ME. I know you're deathly afraid of me. You try to hide it, but, to me, it's clear. It's as clear as day." Oh boy... _This _is going to be bad... "Well, looks like the girls are almost here. We best be going..." Ben picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. He says, "Don't even think about taking that handkerchief out if your mouth. Don't try to be sneaky. I know everything that you do, Linky..." Then, we disappear.

We reappear on top of a roof. Ben sets me down and I try to run away, but Ben has a tight grip on my arm. "Let me go! Please!" I try to shout, but the handkerchief is preventing me from speaking clearly.

"I don't think so, little Linky!" Ben puts an arm around me. This is making me feel very uncomfortable... "I don't care if I'm making you feel uncomfortable or not! I'm the boss around here and you'll do as I say and I'll do what ever I want with you! Got it?" I don't do anything. "Got it?!" Ben roughly grabs my chin with his other hand to make me face him. He stares at me with wicked cold eyes, while I'm staring at him with sad blue eyes. I slightly nod. "Good." He gives me a wicked evil grin. He lets go of my chin and I cringe my head away from him. But then he roughly grabs my hair and makes me face forward. He says, "You see that? Isn't this place beautiful? This will be the last beautiful thing you'll see for a long time... Or, forever..." He whispers the word "forever". I take advantage of the beautiful scenery. I took it for granted before. Now, knowing that I'll probably never see it again, it makes me feel... sad and scared. "Ohh... Don't feel sad and scared, honey... There's nothing to feel sad and scared about. Just wait 'till later, when I can have so much fun with you... Heh heh heh..." I would have never gotten into this mess if I didn't listen to Ben and went into that pool... "That's right. You shouldn't have listened to me... It was a pretty stupid move to listen to someone who was torturing you, scaring you, and tricking you... But what do eleven-year-olds know, huh?"

"I'm ten." I try to say.

"What? What did you just say to me, stupid?"

"I'm ten!" I try to say a little louder.

"Did you just say that you're ten? I know that, Linky, but your Birthday's next week. So, technically, you're eleven. So, shut up." Ben places his arm around me again. Oh, how badly I want to get away... "Oh! Look! Here come the girls now!"

**Malon's PoV:**

We enter Woodfall and what I see, makes me want to cry... The other two girls look like they want to bawl, too... We all see Ben with a gagged Link on top of a strange looking place. Poor Link... He looks petrified... I see that Link still has tape on him, but it's above his eyes now. I see that he tried to get it off. I'm scared for him... "Ben! Let Link go!" I shout.

"Nah ah... Not until we make a deal!" he shouts back.

"What kind of a deal?!" Saria shouts.

"The deal is to not look for Link! You'll never see him again!" I can see Link's eyes widen with fear.

"And, _if_ we _do_ try to look for him?!..." I shout.

"If you do, I'll try to stop you! You can't beat me... You'll never be able to beat me... Never... So, don't even try to find Link, because you won't! If you do, you'll die anyway..." I see Ben reach up and rub Link on the head. Then, Ben puts his arm back around him and pulls him a little closer to him. "Say "goodbye", Link. You'll never see them again!" Link waves a weak "goodbye" to us. He's looking at us with sadness, but with courage, too... He has faith in us. He knows that we'll save him. We know that we'll save him, too. We can't let Ben win this... We can't let Ben keep us away. We will save Link! We WILL! "Toodaloo, girls!" And, after that, Ben disappears with Link in his arm. But what really made me sad is that when Ben disappeared with Link, Link screamed. Even though he was gagged, he still screamed. It pains me when Link screams... But I'm sure he'll be doing a lot of it, because he's with Ben... Ben won't be easy to take down... But there must be a way! There absolutely must be! Everything and everybody has their weakness... Ben has his weakness... If we can just figure out what that weakness is, then we'll defeat him and save Link!

I have to be strong through this! Even though I'm scared and worried about Link, I have to stay strong! For Link! Weakness will only get in the way... We're all stronger than Ben! We ALL are! Ruto, Saria, Link, and I. Especially Link. He'll make it through this! He'll make it through...

_**To be Continued...**_

****READ PLEASE****

**A/N: Oh no... What's gonna happen to our little Linky?! :O Will Malon and the other girls save him?! Well, we'll find out in part: 4! Wow... A part: 4... I wasn't expecting a part: 4... Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I also thank Zoozo00 for the inspiration for this series. It wouldn't be as good without your inspiration! :D I swear there was something else that I was gonna say, but I can't remember what it was... Oh well... Obviously, it wasn't THAT important... If I think of it, I'll put it in the Author's Note in the next part, OK?! :D Anywho... I promise part: 4 will be done as soon as possible! Be prepared, it's gonna be long! So, don't expect it for awhile... Hey, it's better that way! Well, part: 4 and more stories soon! See ya! :D**

**- ZeldaFan123**


End file.
